The present invention pertains to a speaker assembly of the type that is used in alarm systems.
Speaker assemblies of the type described and claimed are, in general, faced with two common problems; namely, providing adequate sound levels to the area or space where the alarm is being used and at the same time, minimizing direct access to the internal components within the assembly by harmful elements such as vermin.